big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Nate Fanfiction
What is Big Nate Fanfiction? Well people have been saying how the new arcs and stuff are pretty lame so we write our own here Fanfiction Template Make up random stories about Big Nate Characters! Make them funny plz If you click on the images, you can actually see the text. Untitled - 2019-06-05T211234.184.jpg Untitled - 2019-06-06T104940.299.jpg Neptune_Ninja_Comics- . . . . . . . . . . . . A story timeline of what would happen if Nate and Gina actually were in love?: 6th grade: Gina and Nate start dating 7th grade: Gina and Nate have their first kiss 8th Grade: Gina and Nate go to a school dance and make out 9th grade: Gina and Nate go to their first party together 10th grade: Gina and Nate study for the SAT together 11th grade: Gina and Nate get drunk at a party and … 12th grade: The kid Ken is born. Gina gets accepted into Harvard and Nate goes to a community college close to Gina College: Gina attends. Nate raises Ken After College: Gina tries to get her PHD and Nate raises their first kid, Ken Gina gets her PHD in pure mathematics. She now is a professor at Harvard, while Nate runs an incredibly successful comic strip. Their second child Clara is born. We randomly find out that Teddy is a football coach and Francis is a question writer for game shows Ken has graduated from PS:38 Nate and all his school friends attend Mr Rosa's funeral (Yes you could say i kinda copied HP) Ken drops out of College Ken is the CEO and founder of a brand of cheesy snacks that he developed Clara is apperently some kind of prodigy and (Insert a famous cool achivement that a person could do) 50 years old : The gang gather up again after 40 years- Here are the relationship statuses- Nate and Gina Jenny and Artur Francis and Shelia Teddy and Dee Dee Chad and Maya 80 years old : Nate Gina are talking to Francis and Teddy about how that it was all meant to be and that Francis and Teddy shouldnt have made fun of them A rework of one that I made I hope nobody will get offended. Stories: (Note: stories are required to be written in First person format) Ellen escapes home Day 1 So today I found out that Daddy wanted to speak to me in the living room. He called in Nate, and he said that we had to discuss something. He told us that we were low on cash and we would have to sell Ellen to China to work in a factory. I of course refused and tried to call the popo. So then my Marty just took out an MP5 and Nate tried to tie me up. Thankfully, my trusty butterfly knife was in my purse and so I just got the heck out of the jungle that was going on in there. I knew that the cops were after me though, so I needed somewhere to stay. I called my boyfriend Gordie and knowing how nice the guy was he would probably take me into his house and probably spare me a few thousand dollars on getting out of the country. But no, this little ************ told me to go away and broke up with me. So I hacked into his Fortnite account and spent all of his V-Bucks. Unfortunetly I had nowhere to go and just went to the nearest orphanage. All the kids were super mean and called me "UGLY". So I might have kidnapped them and sold them on Craigslist. But its' going to take a while for the FBI to find them, so I think iIll just stay sharp. Day 2 Well, guess who else I saw at the orphanage. It was my good friend Amber. Apparently, Her parent caught her subscribing to James Charles when he got exposed and now she's out of the house. Unfortunetly for her, A couple kids were in some kind of cult and they chopped off her legs. She blamed it all on me so I showed her who was boss by smothering her. I hope she learns her lesson. Day 3 Goodbye, cruel world. My ex boyfriend Gordie wrote me this note today: Dear Ellen, I am sorry that I could not afford the first class tickets to antartica like you forced me and held me hostage for but you little b***h you hacked out all of my vbucks and even my robux you monster this is your last day at the orphanage because i have clinical depression after losing all of my robux you are going to die tomorrow From, gordieroblox420 Day 4 Oh crap. That son of a dog Gordie has arrived at the orphanage today. He even brang his 60 Cal rifle. I grabbed my butterfly knife and headed towards his small room. When I got in there, guess what... GORDIE WAS ALREADY DEAD!!!! HE'S LITERALLY JUST HANGED UP IN HIS ROOM. I walked around until I saw some sort of paper lying around Nate and the Zombie Apocalypse (cringe) (Not funy) I and the gang (Chad, Dee Dee, Francis, Teddy) were just making some lemonade playing in the Town community music contest. Out of the blue, Dad calls me and Ellen to immediately board the car and get out of Maine- As there was an accident in the science labs and Zombies were rushing out and slowly captivating out the town. Since the gang was too far away from their homes, we sorta just stuck together in the same car. Unfortunately, we did not have enough space for Ellen so she sat on the trunk with a sniper Rifle just in case any Zombies tried closing in on us. This was one of the most brilliant ideas proposed by Dad, as Ellen was totally freaking out and accidentally shooting pedestrians instead of the horde of zombies. Way to go, Dad. I hope we're going to get to the shelter soon because food only lasts a few minutes when Chad's hungry. The only thing left that we've got is Dad's Tuna casserole, which I'd rather not talk about. At some point, Ellen misaimed so bad that she shot another person who was also trying to escape. The Husband of the person got really mad and tried shooting back at us until a horde of Zombies took care of him. Until we then heard the sound of a faint scream and the howling of the wind as the Zombies ACTUALLY MANAGED TO RIP THE TRUNK'S DOOR AND ELLEN JUST FLEW OUT. Unfortunately, the worst part was that the Sniper was gone to lord knows where. Thankfully, we were able to make it into the bunker. We were all frightened and Dee Dee fainted after seeing what happened to Ellen. We got to the carpark just in time before a driver driving at 140Kmh nearly crashed into us. But this was really bad timing, as Dad told us that we would have to get back to the car again because the Zombies were really closing into the shelter which turns out sprang a gas leak. But our car was out of gas, so we just used Chad and got us another car in no time. Luckily, these guys actually had a load of food, like a couple of packs of Cheez Doodles and 2 full bottles of soda. The nerd Francis said that he would not drink the soda because it would only make him more thirsty so he went to another car with the M4 that Chad got from this car and went to find some actual water. He got like, 5 LITRES OF THAT STUFF. Other people started seeing what we were doing as well, and we actually saw Mrs Godfrey attempting to rob us. So Dad hit the gas pedal and we were the first ones to get out of the Labs. It was midnight, though to beingithe fool that Dad was he fell asleep and nobody took care of the wheel during one of the most dangerous events that happened in History. Tuesday: Wow. I can say that we didnt make it fully alive. A Zombie bit Dad's arm off and he fell into a coma. Good thing for Chad's reflexes, though. Once he heard the Zombies coming, he pulled out the shotgun and blasted the horde into bits. So now were on our own. Thankfully, i've still got my Cheez ARGH!!! SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY ROBBED US LAST NIGHT!!!! THEY TOOK ALL OF OUR SUPPLIES!! NO CHEEZ DOODLES! HOW CAN I LIVE??? Nate plays Minecraft with the gang (lol its just bad now) Day 1: It's day one, so me and the gang started making our own buildings today. Were just trying to make a small house, and build a road and mineshaft so that our houses can connect. Me and Francis went mining, Chad's waiting for the shears while Dee Dee went to hunt for food. Teddy's been crafting and all that stuff. It's been a long day. Unfortunately, we didnt have enough beds so one of us was going to have to stay awake the whole time. It wasnt going to be Chad, since he was afraid of Zombies. Francis said that he wasnt going to go otherwise he would bore us with the first edition of the book of facts. Dee Dee fainted when she heard the sound of that, and Teddy beat me in Odds and Evens. So that means i'm going to take charge of guarding and staying up. Day 2: Yesterday wasn't really a big deal. Tons mobs coming to our side, and all killed, thanks to me! Nate Wright, Minecraft Champion! Francis keeps on telling me how I died like 3 times, but whatever. Today wasnt a hard day either. We just needed to mine out a lot of iron, maybe even diamonds. We actually found an emerald, but Chad traded it away for some Chicken. Dee Dee actually managed to craft another bed, so I'm able to finally get some sleep. Teddy and Francis come back with plenty of Iron, but no diamonds. That was fine. We can craft a bucket, some flint and steel, lots of armour and weapons and go into the nether. Day 3: The gang and I are going to mine for some diamonds and maybe a couple of other things as well. So we dug deep into the mineshaft that we had already started, and went on mining for a few hours straight. No diamonds, only handfuls of Redstone and Lapiz as well as a few gold bars and tons of iron. Chad also wont be coming with us anymore, as he tried to befriend the spiders that were in the abandoned mineshaft that we found. So basically we just sorta set it in for the night, and as we climbed back up we realized that it was already night and we couldn't go to sleep, since there were mobs nearby. So we split up- Me and Francis, Teddy, Dee Dee and Chad. Day 4: So we decided to expand our house, because it was getting a bit small for us and there weren't enough chests. Francis built a fireplace to warm up the house and we left to explore a desert temple Teddy found earlier. Like any Minecrafter knows, you have to dig down in the temple to find the loot. There were lots of goodies in the chests, there was an emerald, 10 gold ingots, a silk touch enchanted book, 2 nametags, and a bunch of useless rotten flesh. We were shocked to see that or house was burnt down since the idiot Francis built the fireplace in an oak house. Day 5: This time we rebuilt our house out of cobblestone. It might look like trash, but at least Francis won't destroy the houses again. We just went fishing for Enchantments, or just some cool treasures. We really should not have taken Chad cause he ate the Pufferfish that he caught and barfed in front of us. We could have made a good water-breathing potion from that. After that, we gathered the all the things that we found- and Francis actually got a Mending enchantment, which was probably the most overpowered thing in the game. So yeah- Were going into the Nether tomorrow, as suggested by Teddy so that we could get some Blaze rods and wither stone as well as skulls. Day 6: Wahoo, Were going into the Nether. It took me a lot of tries until I perfected the Lava-Water way of building a Nether portal. Unfortunately, we just used up our only Flint and Steel. So were going to get there and come back QUICK! Day 7: We've just entered the Nether, and its scarier than I thought. Not only that, but our portal was just above Lava, which means if we fell we would die immediately. So Francis started building a dirt bridge, and a stupid Ghast appears out of nowhere and the moron decided to shoot our Nether portal, of course damaging it and now we aren't able to go back home. Great. Day 8: So, we've finally figured out what we want to do about this. We could either get lucky and just find a flint and steel in a chest in the Nether fortress, we could try get another Ghast to help us re-open the portal, or we could find some gravel to craft a flint and steel. 3rd choice seemed easiest. Plus, weve already got some iron with us in our inventory. Day 9: Okay. So weve found a fortress. The gang split up. Me, Chad and Dee Dee while Teddy and Francis go find some Flint. Wahoo! Weve already found a Blaze spawner. Pow! Slash! Hit! One Blaze down, plus its blaze rod. Only 5 more Blaze rods to hunt for! Day 10: Weve made it back home. Well, me, Dee Dee and Chad have made it back home, anyways. I got into a fight with a massive Zombie Pigmen horde, which wouldn't have happened if those idiots would have told me that those guys were Neutral! So yeah, we died and respawned back in our beds. And a couple of new people joined us on the adventure. Here's the user's name: BridgeWrecken3 has joined the game Day 11: Francis and Teddy were able to pick up our blaze rods, as well as come back because they found some flint and steel in a chest. This BridgeWrecken3 guy is a little weird, I mean hes really interested into plants and is always finding and growing them. But yeah- it's food for us to eat, anyway. Until the idiot gave me some poisonous potato and said that it was okay. Day 12: We've got 12 blaze powder, so we're hunting for Ender pearls tonight. Chad was staying home, and we built an outpost as well as a 2 block high Enderman trap. I hope that this works. In the night, we were ready. Teddy had found some diamonds, and Francis bought a water bucket in case somebody was close to death. The night wasn't easy- Before finding Endermen we had to deal with countless zombies and Creepers. Day 13: This is NOT good- Instead of finding and killing Endermen, we found ourselves running away from Zombie hordes and Skeleton armies. The Skeletons were a pretty easy kill, but they got us on low health and the Zombies, so many of them! Luckily, were hidden in our house. Unfortunately, it was only an Oak door and Zombies broke through that pretty easily- so were toast. Thankfully, Chad's instincts kicked in and he just massacred all the Zombies and saved our lives. Good Ol' Chad. The day was pretty simple- Just mining and enchanting. Day 14: Good lord ,were going back to the nether again. God hope that those ghasts have despawned. Yes! They have! Alright, the gang are going into the fortress once again. Blazes fire! Snow Golems fight back! Epic battle! Unfortunetly, Francis destroyed the blaze spawner. But, weve already got the blaze rods, so we just decided to explore some more in the nether. Day 15: Alright, weve just walked quite a bit and placed down a random nether portal. And we spawn right in front of a ..... Pillager outpost? Oh, god no. These guys seem tough with their crossbows. BridgeWrecken died, but yeah luckily we took shelter inside the outposts. Inside the chest, we didnt find much- just bread and a sharpness 2 book. So we decided to make a run for it. Unfortunely, we got bad omen from killing the pillager leader. We got this sick-ass ominous banner, though. meh So uhh a user called summer fan nate wanted to see epic fight scene in video and so did people who liked the comment (i guess) so imma try write it = lol kek Panel one: Nate Walks up to the eigth graders and shouts at them tells them to move out of the table Panel two: The eigth graders tell nate to piss off and laugh at the loser Panel three: Nate and the gang fight back with forks and stuff, with a menacing look. THe eigth graders stare back and laugh and say something cocky. Panel four: The gangEnds up in nurse office and Francis tells some cringey joke Category:Big Nate Category:FanFiction Category:Stories